vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW
|Extra Value 1 = Ganondorf |Extra Heading 2 = |Extra Value 2 = The Saiyans Vegeta & Nappa }}Tonight is the Night! Video Game Championship Wrestling (VGCW for short; originally known as Video Game Character Wrestling) was a "CAW League" and live-streamed web broadcast on Twitch run by TOH. The show was originally run by Bazza until he stepped down after finishing his tenth season before handing things over to TOH, who ran the show for a further three seasons before the show ended properly at the end of Season 13. __TOC__ About VGCW started as a continuation of another stream. The original idea came from Antraxo, a streamer under the group Team Swift back in January 2012. After he stopped doing his stream, Bazza decided to fill in the gap in his own way. After Bazza retired from running the show after 10 Seasons, TOH took up the mantle of running the show for 3 more seasons. VGCW was a "dream match" style show where the greatest characters from video games, comic books, anime, and even real life face each other in the wrestling ring. One of the most important parts of the show were the thrilling storylines. For more analysis check out VGCW's TV Tropes page. Story and Setting Everything took place in a fictional land where video game characters and wrestling collide. VGCW was run by Baz McMahon before becoming involved in activities that led towards his arrest. Once Bazza was stripped of his power, a tournament was held to declare a new General Manager of the show. The final match was interrupted by control of the show being seized by Dracula and his men. Once a rag tag group of wrestlers teamed up and silenced the group, the final match from the tournament was held again, making Gabe Newell the new GM of VGCW. Then focus shifted to bringing back a fallen warrior with the Dragon Balls by his friend, but some wished to use this wish granting power for other means. Ultimately he was revived, but not before having to defeat a God. Some time later, Phoenix Wright, still haunted by the voice in his head, attempted to bring the Voice into his world, revealing him to be not one, but three alternate Phoenix Wright's from another Universe. However, when he learnt their true intentions (to kill the Solid Snake and Gray Fox in every universe), he refused to help them, arriving to help Snake and Gray Fox defeat his Doppelgangers, preventing the Dark Age of the Law from coming to pass. Around this time, a group of Masked Men began appearing and beating up Main Event Wrestlers to force changes to who is in the Main Event. When their leader revealed his true identity, it was revealed that he had no idea of what the Rangers were doing, implying that the true Mastermind behind the Rangers was not him, but 'Soldier Black'. Then The Practice began their Ultimate #MASTERPLAN: kidnapping wrestlers and turning them into their robotic slaves, all for the purpose of putting the General Manager under their control; this ended up backfiring very badly after one of their Robot Masters went mad with power and absorbed all the other robot's energy, transcending into a second form that could only be defeated by a very angry Gabe Newell...except now his eyes were white, and he clearly lifted. This was Nightmare Gabe, and a much more dangerous threat than anything ever imagined, and the entire VGCW Universe fled in fear. A few months later, everything calmed down enough (Nightmare Gabe was still running around somewhere) for everyone to return, but that same evening saw the return of Baz McMahon, free from jail, and a new Great Tournament was declared to replace Gabe as the new GM. In the end, none other than the former biggest jobber in VGCW, Gary Oak, emerged victorious to take his place as the new General Manager, but not before a returning Nightmare Gabe returned and attempted to have him join Gray Fox in the afterlife, but was interrupted by a transformed Dark Lord who was determined to end his life...but he failed as well, and Nightmare Gabe left with a dire warning to the VGCW Universe to find a fighter capable of defeating him, or he would kill them all. It would come down to Gabe's best friend Adam Jensen to face The Nightmare to decide the fate of the world...and failed to defeat him. However, just when things began looking bleak, a last-ditch tactic of prayer would be the deciding factor in defeating Nightmare Gabe once and for all; with the combined prayers of the VGCW, WVGCW, EDBW & the fans watching, The Nightmare was finally ended, at the cost of his life. With threats of british parliament shutting down the promotion, and morale at an all-time low in the locker room, management decided to take off from the streets of London and took to the beach for a relaxing vacation... at least, that's what was promised. What management didn't account for was the emergence of the GameShark, a terrifying being capable of distorting the world around it; from messing with the arena, to transforming wrestlers into different people entirely, to playing in the background... Casablanca of all things?! With nobody capable of stopping the monster, it would come down to the efforts of an angry Japanese martial artist & a Marine Biologist to defeat the GameShark, but when the beast tried to pull the island under with everyone on it, Segata gave his life to face the monster in eternal combat in the sea of data, DK staying on the Island to prevent the beast from escaping anytime soon. However, it was revealed that the GameShark was, in fact, only a prototype, and with the data it had gathered, it's creator was ready to make his next move. After the events of the season had passed, the company began a World Tour of a number of various worlds the employees hail from, but the resurrection of Shadaloo put the company on notice... for a while at least, at it was revealed that M. Bison was nothing more than a decoy for the real threat, right under everyone's noses... Senator Armstrong's Sons of the Patriots, filled with individuals from not only VGCW, but WVGCW as well, the most prominent being none other than GLaDOS, still alive and kicking. Talent & Champions *VGCW talent lists can be found . *VGCW Champions are listed here. *Co-Op Champions are listed here. *Casual Champions are listed here. Seasons & Episodes '"Bazza Era"' *Season 1: The Little McMahon Saga *Season 2: Turnabout Turnbuckle *Season 3: The Great Tournament *Season 4: Wrestlevania *Season 5: Dragon Brawl *Season 6: The Phoenix Cross *Season 7: The Ring Rangers *Season 8: Metal Madness *Season 9: The Great Tournament 2 Turbo *Season 10: The New Generation '"AtTOHtude Era"' *Season 11: GameShark Attack *Season 12: World Tour *Season 13: Unnatural Selection Episode lists are included on the master page. Gallery PIB2L.png|Fan made logo styling Old vgcw logo.png|A limited run logo used in the early days of VGCW OldVGCW.png|VGCW's former logo, used prominently during the "Bazza Era" Category:VGCW Information Category:Show